The Way You Taste
by waveringPhantom
Summary: a typical night for poor little Ryou.


"P-Please, Bakura...not now..." Ryou whimpered as his yami pushed him onto his bed.

"I can do what ever I fucking want!" Bakura shouted, slapping Ryou across the face.

Ryou cried out, his pale skin now adorning a red mark the shape of a hand. He was pushed onto his stomach.

Bakura grinned madly. He pullled a switch blade out of his pocket, slicing open Ryou's shirt and pulling it off. He ran his fingertips on the soft, flawless skin. He drank in Ryou's screams as he suddenly raked his dirty fingernails down the sensitive flesh.

Ryou cried, his back stinging. He pulled his arms to his face, crying into them. He froze when he heard Bakura open the switch blade. He screamed as he felt Bakura start carving something into his back.

Bakura carved a large, uppercase B into his hikari's back. He laughed as the red, glistening blood seeped from the wound. He lowered himself to thecuts licking up the substance.

Ryou hissed quietly.

"You want some?" Bakura smirked. He flipped Ryou onto his back. He leaned down and crushed their lips together.

Ryou moaned loudly, silently begging for Bakura to stop.

Bakura shoved his blood coated tongue into Ryou's mouth.

The taste of the blood made Ryou want to be sick.

Bakura set the knife aside. He groped Ryou's flat chest teasingly. He bit down on Ryou's tongue abruptly, making that bleed as well. His fingers found Ryou's nipples.

"N-No!"Ryou cried, muffled by the kiss. "B-Bakura, please!"

Bakura broke the kiss. He licked Ryou's face. "What did you call me?" He asked mockingly.

Ryou's eyes widened in fear. "M-Master! I-I meant master!"

"Too late." Bakura said, sitting up and grabbing the knife. He put the blade against Ryou's cheek, dragging it down slowly.

Ryou whimpered. His tears stung the cut.

Bakura leaned down, licking at both the cut and tears. "Mmm, I love the way you taste." He smirked. He turned his attention to Ryou's nipples again. He put the blade on one, cutting into it.

Ryou screamed in agaony. His nipples were one of the most sensitive things on his body: And Bakura knew that.

Bakura stood on his knees, unzipping his pants. He pulled them off inpatiently. He grabbed Ryou by the hair and shoved his face in his crotch. "Suck you little bitch." He said.

Ryou whimpered. He took the whole thing into his mouth. He sucked, rubbing his tongue on the tip. He felt Bakura rip of his jeans. He moaned sadly. He didn't like being naked in front of Bakura.

Bakura forced Ryou onto all fours, not letting him take his mouth off. He moaned as he felt him self building up. He grasped Ryou's round ass. He thrusted roughly into Ryou's mouth.

Ryou felt Bakura playing with his ass. He didn't like it. He never did. He gasped as he felt something cold against his entrence. He knew it was the hilt of the knife.

Bakura pressed the hilt into his toy slowly, watching the ring of muscles clamp against the irregular shape.

As much as Ryou hated it, he felt himself moaning. He didn't bother hold them back. Bakura just fuck him harder if he didn't make noise. He trusted against it.

Bakura laughed sadisticly. "You little whore. You're being fucked by knife!" He said as he came into Ryou's mouth. He didn't have to forc him to swallow it anymore. He pulled the knife out. He flipped Ryou around. He positioned himself, then thrusted in.

Ryou scremed again. He could swear that Bakura got bigger every time they did this.

Bakura thrusted mercilessly. He grabbed Ryou's penis roughly, making him cry out. He pumped in rythem with his thrusts. He loved making Ryou's body betray him.

Ryou his his head in the pillow. He should be used to it by now. Bakura has been taking him sinc he was 9 years old. For seven years he has been raped repeatedly. He never asked for help. He never asked for support. He came first. It splashed all over Bakura's hand.

Bakura but the hand against Ryou's lips.

Ryou licked his cum off of Bakura's fingers. He screamed as Bakura's hot seed entered him, burning his insides.

Bakura pulled out, smacking Ryou's ass. He lowered his face to Ryou's entrence.

Ryou blushed as he felt Bakura blow on his entrence. He's never done this before. He yelped in surprise as he felt a tongue probe his entrence.

Bakura licked up the trails of blood on Ryou's entrence and thighs. He went back to his entrence, sticking his tongue in.

"Aah..."Ryou moaned.

Bakura finished, laying Ryou down in his bed lovingly, pulling the blankets over him, way past his chin.

"Goodnight, Hikari. I hope your ready for tomorrow." He said befoore leaving the room.


End file.
